Wendigo
A Wendigo is a formerly mortal demonic creature that can transform between a human and demonic form. It hunts during the three nights of the full moon, seeking to devour the hearts of its victims. Those who survive its scratch become Wendigos themselves. The Wendigo seeks victims with AB negative blood, who are in love or at least those who have good hearts. When victims are turned into Wendigos, they can only be turned back by destroying the creature who turned them. Its only known weakness is fire. History The First Wendigo A long time ago, a mortal man fell deeply in love with a woman who betrayed him. In his rage, he cut out her heart and ate it, causing his own heart to turn into ice, thus turning him into the first Wendigo. Agent Fallon Agent Fallon was an FBI agent who pretended to hunt the very thing that she was, a Wendigo. She attacked Piper Halliwell and infected her, causing Piper to become a Wendigo as well. Agent Fallon was vanquished when she was hit with a flare gun by Prue, causing Piper to be returned to normal. Book of Shadows There were two entries on the Wendigo in the Book of Shadows. The first explains what a Wendigo is and how the first Wendigo came to be, the second entry discusses how one can unbecome a Wendigo if transformed into one. the_wendigo_page.jpg Wendigo_image.JPG Wendigo_text.JPG Wendigo_text4.JPG The Wendigo The Wendigo is a non-dead creature that roams the earth destroying the good- hearted and those in love. His fate is to wander the Earth feasting on human hearts. The first Wendigo was a mortal who was betrayed by his sweetheart. In revenge for the treachery, he slew his love and ate her heart. Rather than savour the warmth of revenge, his heart was in turn, turned to ice. During daylight hours and the phases of the moon, the Wendigo looks as you or I. Beware the Wendigo on the three days of the full moon when his strength and appetite are greatest. Beware being attacked and injured. He duplicates himself by slashing, but not killing his prey. c.f. Desiderata Power and Abilities ;Active Powers * Limited Shapeshifting: The ability to change between a human and a demonic form. Wendigos transform during the three nights of the full moon and cannot control it. * Super Strength: The ability to possess physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. * Sensing: The ability to determine the location of other beings. Wendigos can sense potential victims with an AB blood-type and are either in love or capable of giving love. * Power Granting: The ability to grant powers to other beings. When a Wendigo scratches its victims and they survive, they infect them with their curse. ;Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm and survive otherwise lethal attacks. Wendigos are immune to all conventional damage (including bullets) and can only be harmed and killed by fire. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. It is possible that Wendigos are immortal, as the Book of Shadows decribes them as non-dead. Notes and Trivia *The Wendigo is based on the Wendigo of Native American legends, though they also share similarities to a Werewolf. *Unlike most demonic infections, a victim of the Wendigo retains his or her original powers, as shown when Piper froze a flare as a Wendigo. * One remaining foam latex prosthetic mask was sold in 2009. One of the Javna masks was sold as well. * It seems unlikely that the actors in the Wendigo suit were Holly Marie Combs and Jocelyn Seagrave, who respectively portray the roles of Piper Halliwell and Agent Fallon. Going from the budget Charmed got, and the hours of make-up it takes, the role of Wendigo was portrayed by a stunt double. Appearances Wendigo appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. References Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Evil Category:Magical Transformations Category:Piper's Magical Transformations